Destiel Drabbles
by Majuxis
Summary: Uma serie de drabbles sobre destiel. Rating M por futuras postagens.
1. Chapter 1

Eu queria que as coisa fossem diferentes, queria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em uma padaria, você me pediria meu numero e eu escreveria em seu braço. Queria que pudéssemos falar sobre nós mesmos em nosso primeiro encontro. Queria que ao menos tivéssemos um primeiro encontro. Você me beijaria no batente da minha porta quando me deixa-se em casa.

Iria-mos ao cinema no cinema em nosso segundo encontro, mas estaríamos muito ocupados nos beijando para assistir ao filme que passaria na telona.

Queria acordar ao seu lado, depois de mais alguns encontros. Queria poder adormece com você pelo reto de minha vida, ter o mesmo relacionamento que dois humanos que se amam podem ter, uma família (Castiel Winchester, poderia me acostumar com isso) com filhos e tudo mais.

Queria não ser o que sou, queria que você não é o que é, mas não importa o quanto eu quero, eu continuo a ser um anjo caído e você um caçador quebrado. Tenho que me conformar com a realidade.

Como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes...

* * *

**N/A**:Isso vai ser uma serie de drabbles sobre destiel, meu OTP de Supernatural, eu quero postar mais ou menos um por dia, mas não prometo nada, espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Não acredito que ele contou para o Dean! Aquele anjo desgraçado! Ainda bem que o loiro não acreditou quando Balthazar disse que eu o amava.

* * *

**N/A**: Essa é bem curtinha. Desculpe caso hajam eventuais erros, eu escrevo de madrugada que é o único momento que minha criatividade vem, mesmo que ela ainda seja horrível. Espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

As noites mais calmas no purgatório eram as que Benny mais odiava. Não que parar de lutar com todo o tipo de criatura que o anjo atraia fosse ruim, na verdade era ótimo. A parte irritante era que nem mesmo nesses dias ele poderia ter uma boa noite de sono, pois seus dois companheiros passavam-nas "recuperando o tempo perdido". Era incrível como Dean sabia gritar obscenidades alto e os gemidos de Castiel eram tão altos que o vampiro não entendia como era possível que nada os atacasse. Claro que no dia seguinte os dois pareciam bem mais felizes e proativos, mesmo que o loiro reclamasse que não conseguia andar direito.

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpa ter ficado sem postar por dois dias, é que eu decidi ir em uma festa e tentar ter uma vida social (não deu certo) ontem e ante-ontem eu virei a noite assistindo um anime que fazia tempo que eu não assitia e tinha bastante episódios novos, não se preocupem que eu vou postar amanhã (eu vou tentar), espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Eu não vou voltar para aquele bar!"

"Por que não, Dean?"

"Tenho meus motivos, Cas..."

"E quais são eles?"

"Bom... Eu não vou voltar pra ficar vendo aquela garçonete ruiva flertando com você descaradamente!"

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não! De onde tirou uma ideia tão absur-" Ele foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro sobre os seus e prontamente correspondeu ao beijo.

* * *

**N/A**: Não disse que ia postar hoje? A de amanhã é especial pra LiaCollins, espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

Quando eu estava no purgatório à única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era te encontrar. Não me importaria em ficar o resto da vida naquele buraco o resto da eternidade se tivesse sua luz para me guiar, pois sem você eu fico perdido. Quando Benny apareceu dizendo que havia um modo de sair de lá, tudo o que queria fazer era te abraçar e comemorar, pois agora iríamos sair e poderíamos ficar juntos, eu estava determinado a isso, mas meu anjo não estava lá e a dor que eu senti apenas por não ter-te ali foi pior do que qualquer uma que eu senti no inferno. Tudo o que eu queria era você.

* * *

**N/A**:Essa aqui foi pedida pela LiaCollins uns dois dias atras, espero ter feito algo tão bom quanto o que você esperava. Nas próximas semanas eu vou viajar, então vai ser mais difícil para eu postar, mas eu vou fazer o meu máximo, espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Querido Cas,

Não faço a menor ideia se lhe contar isto dessa forma é certo, justo, romântico ou da maneira que você gostaria, mas é o único que consegui reunir coragem o suficiente para usar, que irônico, considerando que luto contra todos os tipos de monstros todos os dias... A verdade, Castiel, anjo do senhor, é que te amo. Sei que nada acontecera entre nós, você é um anjo no final das contas, mas não aguento mais manter este sentimento em meu peito. Por favor, não me odeie por isso, ou me afaste, caso não retribua a meus sentimentos, não sei se aguentaria sua rejeição e a perda de sua amizade.

Com todo o amor que possuo, Dean

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpa ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar nada, eu avisei que eu estava viajando, sem acesso a internet, e depois eu fique de castigo, então realmente não deu, então não me odeiem, por favor. Eu estou procurando uma beta, então se alguém estiver interessado ou tiver alguma indicação, me avisa. Espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Agora eles tinham uma casa, coisa que nunca tiveram antes, mas faltava algo, alguém para ser mais exato. Seu anjo. Sem ele para velar seu sono no primeiro quarto que ele tinha apenas para si (mesmo que não desejasse que fosse tão exclusivo assim), sem seu amor, aquela casa jamais seria um lar.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu não morri! Eu sei que estou a muuuuuito tempo sem postar nada, mas estive muito ocupada (A.K.A comecei a ler um livro novo) então não deu, desculpa, espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


	8. Desculpa, não é um drabble

Eu sei que eu disse que não iria sumir mais, mas minha mãe quebrou o me PC então não deu pra digitar a o drabble direito, desculpa mesmo! Amanhã, eu eto que posto.


	9. Chapter 8

Sam sempre teve duvidas sobre os sentimentos do irmão em relação ao anjo. Era realmente estranho que o loiro o deixa-se trocar de música no radio e o jeito que ele reagira ao ver Cas beijando Meg foi realmente suspeito, mas só teve certeza que Dean estava apaixonado por Castiel quando chegou em no motel no qual estavam hospedados, depois de ter ido comprar comida, e encontrou os dois dormindo abraçados com apenas um lençol cobrindo seus corpos nus. Depois disso ele passou a demorar bem mais para comprar comida.

* * *

N/A: Agradeçam a minha irmã por ter me emprestado o computador dela, amanhã eu posto de novo, espero que gostem e sejam legais nas reviews :)


End file.
